


Take the edge off it

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Boss Keith, Piercings, Squirting, Trans Lance (Voltron), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Fuck, baby,” Keith says, voice low, hoarse in a way that crawls underneath Lance’s skin and ignites everything that lives there. Keith’s hips twitch before he can catch himself, thigh brushing in between Lance’s, and Lance bites his lip to hide his smile, digs into the tender flesh to avoid biting Keith’s mouth instead. “Let me make you cum. However you want, Lance, just tell me yes.”





	Take the edge off it

**Author's Note:**

> I challenged myself to write the filthiest thing I could come up with and here it is! It was only supposed to be 500 words but by now everyone knows that if I don't write something over 1k words I will literally die, so things got out of control. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"Hey," Lance whispers shakily, sliding onto Keith's lap with practiced ease.

He can hear the leather giving way under his knees and has to catch the shiver that threatens to spill down his spine, the pavlovian echo of heat spreading in his cunt. Keith is watching the curve of his legs with raptured attention, fingers tightening on the handle to restrain himself, and Lance thinks, wildly, that he wants those fingers fucking into him without mercy. Wants to scream into the hollow of Keith's neck for him to never stop.

It's tradition for him to be fucked silly in Keith's chair; skin slick with sweat and trembling legs as Keith relaxes against the backrest or uses him with rough hands. And that's the only thing he can think about.

That, and the wicked roll of Keith's tongue as he had asked Lance to take a seat. On his lap. Right after breaking the neck of the man who had dared to challenge him.

The body lays in the middle of the room, but Lance can't give a damn about it when Keith is fucking him with his eyes, a slow drag following the line of his body that has him squirming, muffling the whimper that begs to come out.

“Fuck, baby,” Keith says, voice low, hoarse in a way that crawls underneath Lance’s skin and ignites everything that lives there. Keith’s hips twitch before he can catch himself, thigh brushing in between Lance’s, and Lance bites his lip to hide his smile, digs into the tender flesh to avoid biting Keith’s mouth instead. “Let me make you cum. However you want, Lance, just tell me yes.”

Toes curling, he can’t help his fingers from straying, from searching the warmth of Keith’s skin just above his belt, where the shirt has ridden up to reveal sweat-licked abs. He can’t speak, overwhelmed as he is by Keith’s voice, by the memory of Keith buried to the hilt in his spasming cunt, thrusting into his weak spot with the raw power of his hips and demanding Lance to cum.

Demanding him to remember the way the piercing on his slit catches against his inner walls as his pussy clenches.

The thought has Lance nodding as he rocks into Keith’s lap, slow and subtle, dragging his growing wetness all over the hard skin with a sigh. Keith’s hands leave the handle to curve around his thighs, to follow the line of his muscles and squeeze whenever Lance trembles, soothing him.

“Words, Lance,” he says, hand slipping in the back pocket of Lance’s jeans, digging his fingers there to take control of his movements. He kisses the corner of his mouth tenderly, breathes against it and makes Lance rut against him once, twice, before growling: "Say it for me."

Pleasure sparks all the way up his spine, underneath his skin, and he has to bite the flesh of his lower lip, hold onto it when the building pressure inside his inner-walls plummets low, forcing his cunt to pulse in time with his erratic heartbeat. Lance melts against him, fingers scratching whatever skin he can find, and presses against Keith’s thighs with feverish determination, wanting him to feel the dripping heat gathering in his folds.

“Wanna cum for you,” he moans brokenly, fingers clutching at Keith’s belt as if it were a lifeline.

He tilts his head to follow Keith’s lips-- to feel him breathing against his skin-- and curls into him, needing nothing but for Keith’s possessive grip to turn into something rougher, fervent.

Instead, Keith stills his hips, kisses his temple with the unhurried pace of the setting sun and inhales his scent, savouring the way Lance’s chest heaves under his attention.

“Open your mouth,” he commands, fingers squeezing the curve of Lance’s ass once before trailing over to settle against his chin, to press underneath his lower lip until he’s obeying. “Give me your tongue, baby.”

Lance trembles at the order, navel bursting with heat as the world becomes an unfocused mess. He lets his tongue slip out, rocks his folds against the wet fabric of Keith’s pants and drools onto his thumb. Lets it drip as he imagines Keith fucking his mouth, the taste of his cock clinging to the roof of his mouth and the back of his throat.

Keith groans, looking up into Lance’s half-lidded eyes as he gathers the drool, pushes it back onto Lance’s tongue and presses against its center, willing a moan out of it. His other hand sneaks down the length of Lance’s torso, stalling, before dipping down to push his thumb against Lance’s stiff dick, circling whickedly.

Lance scream against Keith’s finger, trashing in his lap and rutting, _hard,_ against those calloused fingers. He tightens his thighs to savour the fire spreading through his cunt and imagines that is Keith’s cock the one making his inner walls pulse.

“Easy,” Keith tells him, pressing even harder against his mound.

He feels the heat hiding underneath, the delicious shiver that wrecks it, and groans when Lance doesn’t stop, when he keeps trembling all around him, holding onto him as if he is the only thing keeping him together.

“Lance,” he growls, a warning in the form of hands gripping his hips, stopping Lance’s movements even when he’s driving Keith crazy, making him ache for the squelch of his folds dampening his cock. “Behave.”

Lance does so. Behaves like Keith has taught him over the years, but keeps on shaking, toes curling and uncurling when he can’t ride out the pleasure, when he is nothing but a bare live-wire, waiting to burn. He looks down at Keith, sees the longing in the line of his pretty mouth, the fierceness in his eyes and gives in.

“Please,” Lance gasps, smacking his hand against the leather of the chair, just beside Keith’s head, and gripping there, curling his toes in pure desperation. “I wanna cum.”

“Just with this?” Keith hums, knuckles brushing lightly against Lance’s dick, making him cry out, still holding that pretty gaze with his own. “What a shame. Just when I had something better to give you.”

Keith smirks then, lets his mouth fall open with a mischievous spark in his eyes and darts his tongue out to reveal a small, metallic nub that sets the oxygen between them on fire. It catches the faint light of Keith’s office, coated in Keith’s spit as it is, and Lance _needs_ to tug at it with his teeth, feel Keith fuck his mouth until the only thing he can taste is the metal on the crevices of his palate.

Lance has to curl his fingers against the leather to hold onto his goddamn _sanity_.

"Fuck," he whimpers as Keith closes his mouth, the piercing disappearing inside that wet heat.

He tries tempting Keith, tightens his thighs around him to weaken his hold on him, to see him panting inches away from Lance's own mouth. His hand caresses its way up Keith's neck and settles on his cheek, fingers tracing his lower lip to see if he can coax Keith open again.

"You like it?" Keith asks, nipping Lance's fingers and loving them with his mouth, daring Lance to _imagine_ in time with the swipe of his tongue against his skin. Lance becomes vulnerable and dripping instead, just from the fervent way in which Keith is pulling him closer, dragging him forcefully along his thighs until he has him seated on his clothed cock.

“Eat me out,” he says in response, removing his fingers to kiss Keith’s mouth, to beg hungrily against it. “Keith, I want your mouth on me.”

“You have it,” Keith whispers, catching Lance’s lower lip with his mouth, caressing his way deeper into Lance’s heat as his fingers unbutton blue jeans. His fingers drag against the hem, pulling eagerly at it until Lance shifts, easing his grip on the chair to lose his shirt. “You have all of me.”

The tenderness of the words is breathtaking, and Lance lets Keith ease him up onto the desk by the back of his thighs without even noticing-- too busy staring into Keith’s eyes and feeling his heart pulse underneath the palm of his hand.

“Keith,” he tries to say, but Keith is kissing him again, suffocating the words and making him taste iron on his tongue, desperation on the back of his teeth.

Keith muffles the sounds with eagerness, marvelling at the curled fingers tightening above Lance’s head, the specific taste of his moans settling on his tongue. He flushes their bodies together, presses his dick-- heavy and aching to sink inside of Lance-- against whatever skin he can find and lets himself move. Lets his hands roam all over Lance’s shaking frame.

Lance chokes on spit as two finger slip down, following the line of his navel until they are grazing his bare dick, torturously stroking up and down with rough knuckles. Keith smirks at the way Lance’s hips are spasming, chasing his fingers out of their own volition. He looks down Lance’s body, encouraged by the broken moans caressing the line of his jaw, and draws his hand away, whistling when it stays connected with Lance’s cunt by a single thread of slick need.

“You like me this much?” he whispers teasingly, all low and fond as he sets his palm over Lance’s folds to commit the clenching and unclenching of his pussy to memory-- the roll of wetness that slips out of his hole and onto the floor.

He dips one digit inside of Lance’s canal and sighs at the pressure. The dense heat sucks him in, begs for another finger in time with Lance’s choked moans and Keith gives it freely, roughly. Lance’s fingers dig into the hem of his shirt, holding it tightly to ride out the tremors of his body, and he arches forward to brush his next words against Keith’s chin: “You know I don’t like you. I love you.”

It stirs something in Keith, and Lance sees the dark, dangerous glint blazing in his eyes before his head is knocking down against the desk, tongue tangling around a moan when Keith adds another finger and starts moving them purposely, gliding deeper inside his weakened walls.

“ _Fuck!”_ Lance screams, eyes widening as he looks down his body to see his cunt being brutalized, thick fingers pumping relentlessly to fuck the slick out of it.

The veins of Keith’s arm are traced in blue with exertion, and Lance is screaming, watching in disbelief as the movements become more fluid, as Keith grips the roots of his hair with his other hand and yanks his neck into a beautiful arch, scorching him with pleasure.

“Talk to me,” Keith says over the squelching sounds echoing throughout the room, mouthing against the soft spot underneath his ear. “How does it feel?”

He keeps his pace, mercilessly fucking forward, and Lance’s pussy clenches so hard Keith curses against his pulse point, sending Lance’s thighs into a violent quiver, making him seize the edge of the table above his head as he rocks into it.

“So good,” he pants, chest heaving, eyes unfocused as Keith traces the line of his neck with his tongue. “So good, Keith, keep fucking me. Fuck me like that.”

And oh, god, he’s curving his fingers, hitting that spot that’s too deep, too intimate, and Lance tries to rock his hips away from it. Fight the overwhelming feeling of it. He clenches his teeth when Keith only grips him tighter, makes him take it as he watches over him and Lance’s body surrenders-- lets the tension build up in his cunt, all over his body, and murmurs Keith’s name brokenly.

“I can’t,” he sobs, toes curling against the edge of the desk, thighs closing on their own accord, trapping Keith’s arm between them. “I’m cumming. I’m cumming for you, baby, fuck--”

But Keith only speeds up, fingerfucks him so hard Lance feels the echo of it in his belly. The skin of his thighs wiggle in time with Keith’s thrusts and he shakes his head, unable to look away from the mess they are making together. The pressure is unbelievable, coiling so deep and tight inside his cunt it has Lance’s eyes rolling to the back of his head, hips rolling into Keith’s hands.

“Cum on me, baby,” he growls, taking Lance’s earlobe in between his teeth and tugging softly, gripping him tighter. “Make a mess of yourself.”

And Lance does. His body rages for a moment, trashes in Keith’s hold before he’s whimpering deliriously, murmuring _cummingcummingcumming_ as his body arches off the desk, wetness pouring out of his hole in hot, musky gushes that coat Keith’s fingers.

Keith fucks him through it with powerful thrusts, marvelling at the way Lance is screaming silently, inner walls pulsing and sucking him in. When Lance is spent, spasming and twitching in his arms, he slips out, caressing Lance’s cunt with his hand before focusing on his inner thighs to help him ride out the feeling.

“That’s what happens when you are sweet to me,” he whispers, smiling as he drops open-mouthed kisses against Lance’s cheek.

He caresses the dip of his pelvis, drawing a lovely whimper out of Lance’s fucked-raw lips, and slips down his body reverently, unbuttoning the tight cloth of his own pants on his way down.

“Now,” he says, kissing Lance’s navel and nosing his still trembling happy trail, commanding voice back. “Keep your legs open for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me in both[Twitter ](https://twitter.com/warmybones) and [Tumblr](http://warmybones.tumblr.com/) to talk about these babes. I don't bite! 
> 
> ALSO, I'm working on dirty prompts sent to my tumblr by my followers, so you know where to find those!
> 
> Leave a comment for this starved soul, will ya my loves?


End file.
